


You're My Weakness Part 1: I Like How You Look in Glasses

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96, Wheretheshadowsfall



Series: You're my weakness [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheretheshadowsfall/pseuds/Wheretheshadowsfall
Summary: Inspired by the quote, "I have looked at you in millions of ways and have loved you in each."Summary: Rob is your weakness and you are hisWarnings: None! This is just pure fluff and fun! Inspired by all the things Rob does that drives us crazy.





	1. I Like How You Look in Glasses

You were curled up on the couch so engrossed in the new book you had gotten that you hadn't even heard Rob come into the living room until he snuck up behind you and placed a kiss on your cheek.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked leaning over the back of the couch.

"Well I was reading, until someone disrupted me, that is."

As you watched him walk around to the front of the couch you pulled your legs up close to your chest, knowing that he was going want to be as close to you as possible. Sure enough he sat down right beside you, so close that he was almost sitting on your feet.

"So what you're saying is I distract you,huh?"

Noticing the grin he had on his face when he said that, you had to stop yourself from smiling. That devilish grin accompanied by that spark in his eyes, meant he was up to no good.

"I said disruption, not distraction."

Bringing your book up in front of your face you pretended to read, knowing it was no use. He did distract you. Easily if you were being honest. That did not mean however that you were going to give in so easily. He was very persistent when it came to wanting to your attention, there was nothing he wouldn't try, and you loved every minute of it.

After a couple minutes went by you felt his fingers slowly creeping up the inside of your leg, stopping to caress circles on your knee. Before you knew it he started to slide his hand up your thigh, making sure to stop half way, as if to tease you. He kept that cycle going until, he stopped and let out a long sigh, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere with you.

You were sitting there waiting for him to try the next thing when he spoke up.

"Hey babe do you think you could hand me my book? It's on that end table behind you."

You looked behind you on the end table and just as you noticed there was nothing there he continued.

 

"Sorry, my mistake, my book is over here it's my glasses that are over there by you."

You grabbed the case containing his glasses and while handing them to him you noticed that ornery smile was back.

"Thanks."

You nodded and brought the book back up to cover your reddening face, cursing yourself for ever letting it slip that you had a weakness for how he looked in those glasses. Hearing the glass case shut, you peeked around over the top of your book, just in time to watch him put them on.

For the next few minutes, you found yourself constantly sneaking looks at him, making sure to do it quick enough that he never caught you. You thought you had a good system going too, until you heard Rob slam his book shut.

"Alright that's it!" he yelled, grabbing your book and tossing it aside on the floor.

Before you knew it he had a hold of your legs and in one swift moment he laid you down, positioning himself on top of you, nibbling and biting playfully at your neck.  
His beard tickled your skin and you couldn't help but let out a giggle. You knew it was coming, but everytime that first contact was made on your skin, you couldn't help yourself.

He moved the kisses up your neck, to your cheek, stopping just as he got to your lips. "You know I tried playing nice, but.."

"Playing nice!" you said interrupting him. "Bringing out the glasses was not you being nice, that was you being a little shit!"

"But it worked didn't it?" he asked raising his eyebrows, suggestively at you.

You brought your hands up to the side of his face, bringing his lips in to meet yours and when you felt him begin to pull away you moved your hands to the back of his head and neck, making your kiss more passionate. An action that prompted him to start laughing.

"Yep the glasses worked like a charm."

You bit your lip and nodded. "What can I say, I have a weakness for the glasses. As a matter of fact I think putting on those glasses is going to get you more than just a little bit of attention."

“Like a charm,” he said starting to working your shirt up your body.


	2. Special Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob makes special plans for you on Valentines

After feeling your phone vibrate and pulling it out of your pocket, you unlocked the screen to reveal the text message from Rob.

I’m on my way! Only two blocks from the movie theater!

It was Valentine's day and Rob had a whole romantic evening planned for the two of you. You offered to pick him up from the studio so you could leave together, but he insisted for you just to meet him at the theater.

Well you better hurry! I have all these guys offering to keep me company tonight. They keep saying a pretty girl like me shouldn’t have to be alone tonight.

You were waiting for him to respond back when you were startled by a pair of arms wrapping around your waist from behind you. 

“Yes but we both know those other guys don’t stand a chance.”

“Are you sure about that?” you asked turning around and crossing your hands behind his neck. 

Just as he was about to answer you leaned in placing a kiss on his lips. When you were finished you took a step back letting your eyes trail up and down his body. He was wearing a grey button down shirt and those jeans that were almost a little too tight, accompanied with his signature chucks and black tie. Any time he wore that black tie, it drove you crazy. Maybe that’s because every time you looked at it, you imagined it wrapped around your wrists as Rob had his way with you.

“What are you looking at?” he asked snapping you back into reality.

“Nothing,” you replied, eyes quickly meeting his. “I was just wondering why you were so insistent that we meet here? Why I couldn’t just come and get you.”

You weren’t about to let him know how attractive you found that shirt and tie combo. It was bad enough he could already use the glasses against you.

“I just had my reasons” he said giving you that devilish smile of his.

Before you could question him he had ahold of your hand and was leading the two of you inside the lobby to take your place in the ever growing line. No more than ten minutes later the line still hadn’t moved and you were beginning to find it harder and harder to keep your eyes of him.

“Robbie?” you questioned, squeezing his hand to get his attention. “Why don’t we just go home, I mean this place is packed as it is.”

“I’m sure we won’t have to wait much longer.”

“You’re probably right, but really I’m okay just going home.”

Letting out a laugh, he let go of your hand and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. “It’s Valentine’s Day and I have all this special stuff planned for you, we can’t go home.”

“Maybe that’s why I want to go home,” you said starting to playing with his tie. “Maybe I have my own special things planned for you.”

Knowing how hard he tried to make everything special for you, you knew it would take a lot of convincing to get him to abandon his plans. Luckily that tie had you in the mood to do some convincing.  
“Are you sure I can’t convince you to take me home?,” you whispered in his ear. “Not even if I...”

Trailing off you began playfully nibbling at his year.

“Come on now that’s not fair,” he giggled.

Feeling him begin to pull away, you moved down and begin nibbling at the spot on his neck that you knew made him crazy.

“Hey stop it,” he protested, starting to get flustered. “Would you stop it we’re in public!”

Looking up and into his blue eyes you let out a laugh. He was doing his best to look irritated with you, but it was only making him look more adorable.

“Alright if you want me to stop, then I will stop,” you said, holding up your hands.

Giving you a nod he leaned in to kiss your cheek. When he pulled back, however, you noticed the spark in his eyes and the up-to-no-good look back on his face.

“What’s that look for?” you questioned.

“Oh it’s nothing, I just realized my plan is working perfectly.”

You raised your eyebrow at him to question him further.

“I already told you I had something special planned for you. Now you just need to wait and see.”  
The rest of the evening went by and it only got harder for you to resist him. He was dead set though on not taking you home and knowing that there was no amount of convincing would change his mind, you eventually just gave up. Until you got home that is.

After telling you there was some stuff he had finish before bed, you took the opportunity to slip on your best lingerie and position yourself on the bed to wait for him. After all, you had told him you had something special planned for him too.

“Did you enjoy...”

Walking into the bedroom, he stopped the minute his eyes fell on you.

“Is something wrong Mr. Benedict?” you asked with a smirk. “You seem to be a little distracted.”

“Nope, there is definitely nothing wrong with this,” he said shaking his head.

Slipping off his shoes he began walking towards you. Stopping at the foot of the bed to begin working on his tie. Without even thinking about, you let out a moan in satisfaction. All those dirty thoughts flooding your head, again.

“Did you just see something you liked?”

Sitting up, you crawled down the bed. Placing yourself on your knees once you reached him.

“Maybe?” 

Grabbing his tie and giving it a slight tug, you pulled him to you, crashing your lips into his.  
"I do have one question though?" he asked, pulling back. "Am I thing that you are liking, or is it the tie?"

Reaching up he continued to undo his tie. Never breaking his eyes from yours.

"I mean every time I wear this tie, you don't have thoughts about me doing this?"

Taking your hands down from where they laid on his chest, he began wrapping the black fabric around your wrists.

"Then after I do that, do you imagine me laying you down and doing whatever I want to you?"

"What?" you asked, trying to act oblivious. "I would never think of such things!"

Of all the things you thought he would say, what he did end up saying took you by surprise.

"Lay down," he commanded, nodding towards the bed. "Lay down right where you were when I came in."

You did as you were instructed, laying down at the top of the bed where you had been just minutes ago and once you were situated Rob wasted no time crawling up the bed to kneel over you.

"I suppose I should confess," he said while restraining your arms above your head. "The dinner and movie, were just for my amusement. I knew wearing this would drive you crazy and I knew that if I made you wait through a whole evening, if I made you wait till we got home, it would only make you more desperate."

“Oh,” you replied finally realizing why he didn’t want you to come and get him. “That’s why you were so insistent on meeting at the theater. You wanted me to be stuck!”

He nodded his head in agreement.

"Boy and I thought you were a little shit before!"

"Well I'm not done yet," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you. "Plus, now you are also going to have to pay for what you're wearing."

As he began to place kisses in a path down from your neck , to your stomach, you knew what he had planned for you.

"Robbie, please I'm sorry for the lingerie," you pleaded. "Just please untie me."

"Nope."

After removing the red, lace panties you had been wearing, he placed himself between your knees, beginning to kiss your inner thighs. You felt your breath hitch with anticipation as his beard brushed your skin.

"You were right," you said between breaths. "This is a way better plan than a dinner and a movie."


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you and your daughter show your fondness for Robs longer hair in the same way

“Ouch!” Rob yelled. “Come on there’s no need for that!”

You started to grin as you heard him, unsuccessfully trying to put your young daughter down for bed.

“Good god you are just like your mother!”

You let out a laugh.

“I don’t think so missy, your cuteness is not going to help you out of bed time, now go to sleep.”

As you heard him shut the bedroom door and begin down the steps you turned your attention back to the television, not wanting to let on that you had gotten enjoyment out of what you had just heard.

“Well that was difficult” he said plopping down on the couch next to you with an exasperated sigh. “I’m beat.”

Pulling his legs up, he laid down, putting his head in your lap, where you began running your fingers through his hair.

He let out a hum of satisfaction. “I love it when we do this.”

“When we do, this?” you asked.

“Yeah, when you play with my hair and let me fall asleep on your lap. It’s how I first knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Well, I guess you’re lucky I enjoy it so much then.”

You had lost track of how many nights had been spent like this, since the start of your relationship. Whenever Rob was having a particularly rough day, or a hard time sleeping, the two of you would always end up just as you were now. He always found a source of comfort being with you and you were more than happy to help, but lately you would be lying if you said you weren’t doing it for your own selfish reasons. He was always so handsome, but ever since he had grown out his hair, you found him particularly hard to resist. 

Everyone talks about their kinks and yours was those long, dark curls. It was all you needed to get in the mood and with that you found yourself giving his hair a slight tug.

“Hey, what was that for?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at you.

“Sorry,” you replied. “It was an accident.”

After studying you for a couple seconds, he turned his head back, shifting as if to get comfortable and you went back to work on his hair. A couple minutes later you gave his hair another tug.

“Y/n!” he scolded, shooting up to a sitting position. “Just an accident, huh?”

Giving him a big grin, you nodded. 

“Like mother, like daughter,” he said shaking his head. “Apparently that is a trait you passed on to our little girl.”

“And what trait is that exactly? The trait of being super charming and completely adorable?”

Leaning in, he moved a hand up your neck, to lace his fingers through your hair. “No, pulling my hair because you like it so much.”

“Oh, is that what was happening up there?”

He nodded in agreement. “Yes and then after I put her down in her crib, she looked up at me with these big puppy dog eyes and made grabby hands.”

As you began to speak, he planted a kiss on your lips to stop you.

“Well I guess since my two girls can’t stop pulling my hair, I’m just going to have to cut it.”

Pushing him against the couch, you crawled on top of him so you were straddling his lap. “I don’t think you want to do that Mr. Benedict. You see, as long as you have that hair, you can get whatever you want from me.”

“Well in that case,” he said beginning to unbutton your shirt. “I want you. All of you.”

Reaching down you began unbuckling his belt and pants. “I think that can be arranged.”


	4. Be Careful of What You Post On the Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob posts a picture knowing that it will rile you up, so you decided to teach him a lesson. 
> 
> *There is some smut in this chapter, but it's not overly descriptive, just like the other things I have written.*

“Rob, I’m home” you yelled as you closed the front door.

Throwing your keys and bag down on the hallway table, you listened for movement, only to find the house was completely silent.

“Robbie, where are you?”

“In here y/n!”

Walking down the hallway you came to the room he used as a studio and opened the door.

“Finally, my beautiful wife is home” he said turning towards you and holding out his arms.

Putting your hands on your hips you let out a sigh. “Robert Patrick Benedict, we need to have a little discussion.”

“Wha.. What do you mean?”

As you walked over to him, you couldn’t help but notice the look of panic in his eyes. A look that was making it hard for you to keep a straight face.

“Well you see sweetie I was at work,” you said, placing yourself on his lap. “And when I’m at work, they like to have my full concentration. I mean I barely look at my phone while there.”

He nodded, the look of panic still on his face. “Yes I know y/n, but can you just tell me what this is about so I can relax?”

Reaching into the pocket of your jeans you pulled out your cell phone and began scrolling through it, to find what you were looking for.

“What exactly were you trying to accomplish with this jerkface?” you asked showing him the picture on your phone.

“Uh oh” he said, giving you a grin. “I.. um.. I love you?”

“Oh no” you replied, shaking your head. “You are not getting out of this by being adorable. When you post pictures like this, bad things happen!”

“All I did was post a picture. What bad things can come from that?”

“I made sex noises in front of my boss!” you yelled.

This got a laugh out of him.

“That isn’t funny! You post a picture of you in that leather jacket, something that you know gets me hot, then you’re wearing that baseball cap and you just look so fucking sexy that I couldn’t stop myself.”

Leaning in, he went to give you a kiss, but you gently pushed him away. “No, I already told you, you are not getting out of this.”

He threw his head back, letting out a dramatic sigh. Then after a couple minutes of silence he continued. “If you don’t look at your phone at work how did you see that picture?”

When you didn’t answer him, you saw that devilish grin, forming on his face. “Do you have it turned on to notify you every time I post something?”

“No,” you scoffed. 

He raised his eyebrow at you.

“Okay maybe, but It’s just because it comes in handy when you’re gone. Anyways, this is about you and posting pictures that you know will cause me trouble.”

“Okay I’m sorry baby, but if it’s any consolation, It makes me feel really good to know that someone loves me as much as you do.”

He leaned in, once again trying to give you a kiss, only to once again get pushed away. You had a plan for him and you were not going to let him off that easy.

“No, no, no. You need to learn that you can not get out of every problem by being your cute and cuddly self.”

Crossing your arms around his neck, you tangled your fingers through his hair and leaned in close, brushing your lips against his ear as. “You know, you are my weakness, that’s why you post pictures like that, but I know that I am your weakness.”

Pulling back, you took your hands down from the back of his neck, rubbing a path down his chest, stopping at the waist of his pants.

“I think, maybe after this. you will think first before you post a picture on the internet that will drive me crazy.”

Nuzzling into his neck, you began nibbling at the spot on his neck, that you knew drove him crazy, while at the same time beginning to unbuckle his belt and pants. You could feel his breath hitch as you slipped your hand down into his pants and started to rub over his growing arousal. You kept going until you were confident that you had him worked up, then stopped. 

“Well I think that’s it for now,” you said slowly removing yourself from his lap and walking towards the door.

“Wait, where..”

“I’m done,” you said interrupting him. “You drove me crazy with that picture and now it’s my turn to drive you crazy. To be honest that picture also kind of put me in the mood for some sex, so I just killed two birds with one stone.”

Giving him a wink you continued out the door, with Rob right behind you. 

“Wait y/n, what if I promise to be good.”

Gently grabbing your hand, he turned you and pulled in close, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“Please baby, I promise I’ll be good.”

You placed your hands on the side of his face, brushing your fingers through his beard.

“Nice try, but no. You are a little shit, it’s part of what makes you, you.”

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, you turned back, and started walking down the hallway, but when you didn’t feel him behind you, you turned around to find him, head drooping, and a frown, giving you those big blue puppy dog eyes.

“Alright fine,” you sighed. “Come on.”

“Really?” he asked, excitedly.

You held out your hand, motioning for him to take it. “Like I said, an adorable little shit, but you know I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“Hey at least my pants are already unbuckled, we can save a step” he grinned as he walked over and took your hand.


	5. A Rock God's Number One Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob shows his true “Rock God” personality during his first Louden Swain concert, but when the realization hits you that you are not the only one turned on by it, you start to get nervous.

“You’re going to stay, right?”

“Maybe,” you shrugged. “I have never seen this band perform live before, maybe i’ll find that I don’t like their concerts.”

Rob let out a deep breath and you could see the nervousness in his eyes as he began to survey the venue, immediately making you feel bad.

“Robbie.” Moving your hands to the side of his face, you got his attention focused back on you. “Baby relax, you guys are going to be great! And you know I wouldn’t miss this for anything.”

He nodded, letting out another long breath. “But what if people don’t like us? I mean, maybe we should’ve waited on our first concert until we had fans.”

“Rob you know you have fans, I mean look at how many people are out there. You obviously have people that want to see you guys perform.”

Knowing that he still wasn’t convinced, you leaned in giving him a deep kiss. “Plus, I happen to know that the band’s biggest fan is here tonight. A fan that thinks the lead singer is pretty sexy and that might be willing to let said singer have his way with her when the night’s over.”

“Really?” He asked, excitedly.

“Rob, come on man, it’s time to start,” Borja interrupted as him and Norton walked past you to the stage.

He started running after the guys only to turn around and head back to place a kiss on your lips. “How did I get so lucky? I mean I have the greatest wife in the world and now a willing fan that I can have on the side.”

“Hey!” you scoffed. Giving him a slight shove backwards. “Why don’t you just get out there before you get yourself into more trouble.” He giggled in response and sneaked another quick kiss before running out onto the stage. 

With every song your amazement grew. Rob had been writing music for as long you had known him, and even though you knew how much it helped him, you were surprised to see just how confident he was being up there. All of his awkwardness and shyness faded away and his adorableness was replaced with even more sexyness. It’s not that he wasn’t sexy all the time, but Rock God Rob with his long dark curls, messy and damp with sweat, and the way that tight t-shirt displayed his arms, you were starting to get weak in the knees.

By the time the last song had been performed and the guys had thanked the crowd for coming, you were more than ready to congratulate your husband on his great performance and you weren’t the only one. As soon as the guys jumped off the stage they were greeted by a sea of excited fans and you couldn’t help but notice the amount of women that had pushed past the men just to be closer to the band. 

All of a sudden you could feel yourself becoming more and more unsettled. You had been so turned on by Rob and it shouldn’t of surprised you that others had been too, but as you saw all these women throwing themselves at your husband, you started to get nervous. You and Rob were no longer teenagers fresh in love, without a care in the world. You were married adults, who were trying to build a life and family together. It was harder now, mostly because you both worried so much that now that you were married, you were one step closer to becoming like your parents. What happened if now that he knew that there was a long line of girls who would be willing to anything to get with the “Rock God”, he realized he could go back to having that fun relationship with a brand new girl? 

“Hey baby!” Rob yelled, startling you. Just as you looked up, Rob had reached you and pulled you in for a kiss. “We did good! I mean we did do good right?”

You let out a laugh. “Yes, you guys were amazing! I’m very proud of my boys.”

Just as you finished, a group of girls headed your way, yelling for Rob.

“Come on,” he said grabbing your hand. “Let’s go.”

As he began to walk away, you tightened your grip on his hand, making him stop to turn around and face you. “You know what Robbie, I’m just going to head up to the room and let you enjoy your moment.”

“I’ll enjoy my moment better if you are with me y/n.”

Even with the hint of sadness in his voice, you didn’t think you could stand there any longer.

“You just had your first concert Rob, you are going to enjoy your moment with or without me.” Running your hands up his arms you placed your hands on his chest and continued. “Plus, maybe I need to go back to the room and work on a way to celebrate your great night.”

You could tell he was thinking about it for a minute, when a big grin formed on his face. “Have I ever told you, that you make me the happiest man in the world?”

“You won’t be the happiest man in the world until later tonight.”

By that time, the group of fangirls had reached you, and you headed for your room. You had just gotten out of the bar and into the hall when you were stopped by two of the fangirls, whom you recognized from earlier.

“Excuse me Miss, Could we ask you a question?” One of them asked.

Just as you went to answer, the girl started again. “We were just wondering if you knew Rob very well? The lead singer? We saw you talking to him so we figured you did.”

She was talking a mile a minute, barely taking any breaths.

“What my friend is trying to say, is” the other girl added. “Are you and Rob serious, or does she have a chance with him?”

You didn’t even know how to respond to that question. It was bad enough when the girls just looked at him, but now that you knew they were acting on what they wanted, it scared you even more.

“Well I can’t speak for Rob, so I guess you are going to have to ask him if you really want to know.”

The girls headed back into the bar once again a giggling mess and you walked back to your room, sick to your stomach. What you should’ve told them was that he was your husband and that he was off limits, but you really didn’t know if that was still going to be the case once he found out he really did have fans trying to be with him. Maybe that was just it. Maybe he wouldn’t get bored with you if you acted like those fangirls down there. 

Once you got back in your room, you started searching through the luggage until you found the stack of Louden Swain shirts that Rob had brought with him. After pulling one out of the bag, you slipped down to nothing but your underwear and put the shirt on, before taking a spot on the bed to wait for him. No more than an hour later you heard the door open and you got up to greet him.

“Y/n are you?” As he came around the corner and saw you standing there, he stopped speaking.

“Am I what?” you asked, with a sly smile.

He shook his head. “I’m sorry, I seemed to have lost my train thought.”

Walking over he put his hands on your waist as his eyes trailed up and down your body. “Louden Swain, huh? Is that a band that you like?”

“Well I really don’t know if I like the band or not, I only went to one concert and the lead singer was way too sexy and it distracted from the music.” Reaching your hands up and crossing them behind his neck you took a step forward so you pressed up against him. “I mean his hair was kind of messed up and he was all hot and sweaty, which I imagined him looking like after sex. Then those arms.” You let a groan.

“So you are wearing this shirt because you are a fan of me?” he asked, with that famous boyish grin. You nodded in response. 

“And you are the biggest fan that you mentioned earlier? The one that would be willing to let the lead singer do whatever he wants to her?”

“Well,” you shrugged. “It seems to me like you have a lot of big fans now who want you, so I just figured I had to find a way to be the more enticing of your fans.”

He must of noticed the hint of sarcasm in your voice because his devilish grin turned into a frown. “Y/n, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong I just didn’t want you to forget that even though we are married now, I still get weak for you like all those fangirls who were throwing themselves at you earlier.”

“I had girls throwing themselves at me?” he asked, shyly.

You couldn’t help but giggle at how awkward he got at the thought of women flirting with him. “You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t see how all those women crowded around you the minute you got off the stage or how they came running over the minute they saw you kiss me.”

He shook his head.

“Rob, when I headed back to the room I was stopped by two girls who asked if you and I were serious because they wanted to sleep with you.”

“Y/n are you afraid that I won’t want to be with you just because women start giving me attention?”

As opened your mouth to speak, he leaned in, placing a kiss on your lips to stop you. “I didn’t notice those girls because I was busy looking for you. All I thought about all night was sharing the moment with you.”

“You say that now, but this was only your first concert. Who’s to say that once you have hundreds of fangirls and we have kids and our work schedules get crazy that you won’t change your mind and decide that you want a hot girlfriend instead of a wife.”

“Baby I want you,” he said. Moving his hands up to the side of your face. “I wanted a wife, someone to create a family with and I chose you because you were the only one I could see doing that with. You are worried about these other girls, but I know I can never find someone who supports me like you do.”

“Great,” you sighed. “Just when I think I couldn’t love you anymore, you always have to prove me wrong.”

With that, the devilish grin returned and he began to walk you backwards to the bed. “Exactly how much more do you love me?”

Laying you down on the bed, he placed himself on top of you and began nibbling at your neck.

“Have I convinced you yet, that I will never be able to love anyone but you?” he asked. Pulling back to look at you.

You bit your lip, pretending to think about it. “I don’t know I think that you could try a little harder.”

“Well then, it sounds like it’s time for me to get back to work,” he said, raising his eyebrow suggestively at you.


	6. Perfect, Skilled, Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rob see's a comment Jensen made on a picture, reader has to remind him just how perfect he is.
> 
> Warnings: Implied Smut/almost smut. Mostly Fluff and some of Rob doubting himself.

You and Rob had both been quietly sitting on the couch, scrolling through your social media accounts when Rob all of a sudden spoke up.

“It looks like I fell asleep on a white paint pen?”

Looking up, you found him staring down at his phone, with a perplexed looked on his face.

“What are you talking about?” you asked, with a giggle.

“Jensen commented on that picture I posted yesterday and said that it looked like I fell asleep on a white paint pen.”

You let out another laugh, as Rob looked up at you and pouted. “Yeah, laugh all you want y/n, you still look young and beautiful, while I look old and grey.”

There was a small age difference between you and Rob, and even though it never bothered you, Rob just couldn’t help but let his anxiety get to him, every now and then.

Scooting yourself onto his lap, you draped one arm around his shoulders, and brought your free hand up to the side of his face, as he placed his hands on your hips. 

“Really, Mr. Benedict? Is that so?”

He nodded. “You can’t tell me you don’t think about being with a younger guy y/n. I mean look at you. You should be with someone like Jensen or Misha.”

“Yeah, you always were a Misha guy.”

He thought about it for a minute, then this big smile formed on his face. One of those smiles that made the corner of his eyes crinkle.

“You know, I think that the white patch is adorable and sexy,” you said as you brushed your fingers over his cheek. “As a matter of fact, I think you are actually pretty perfect.”

Leaning in close, you placed your lips on his. Starting off slow and gentle before deepening the kiss.

“Do you know what else I think?” you asked, pulling back to look at him. “I think you are looking at this in the wrong way.”

“Oh yeah and how should I be looking at this.”

“Well, first of all you are not old, but if you want to compare yourself to Jensen and Misha, you should think of yourself as more practiced. More skilled. I mean I'm sure you can do some things, way better than those two.”

“What kind of things?” he asked, with a devilish look. “I think I may need some examples.”

You bit your lip, as your hands explored his arms and chest. “I think the only way to give you an example, would be to have you try it and then I could give you my verdict.”

You could see the spark in his eyes at your suggestion and in one swift movement he had scooped you up and laid you down, placing himself on top of you, where your fingers quickly became tangled in his hair and he got to work kissing your neck.

You were entranced. Enjoying the attention he was paying to that sweet spot on your neck, when he all of sudden stopped and lifted his head up to look at you.

“Are you sure there are no other examples, that you can give me to make me feel special?”

“Hmm,” you sighed, pretending to think about it. “Well you get me. Jensen and Misha don’t get to do the things I let you do to me.”

He nodded. “Oh yeah, that definitely works.”


	7. I Like You No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob debuts a shorter beard.

It was very rare to have a whole weekend, with no conventions, so when one finally came, you and Rob decided to make the most of it. He came over to your place late Friday night and the two of you cooked a nice dinner together, before curling up on your bed and watching a movie, eventually falling asleep. Repeating everything the very next day. You had every intention of keeping this cycle going all weekend, until Sunday when Rob threw a hitch in your plan.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he whispered.

“Good morning, to you too handsome,” you replied, gently squeezing the hand he had wrapped around your waist. 

“How did you sleep?” 

Turning over on your side, so you were facing him, you placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Perfectly! and you?” 

“Perfectly, as well.” 

Leaning in he placed a kiss on your lips, where you took the opportunity to run your fingers through his beard. His beard was always one of the things you found most attractive about him and but once again, you never fully appreciated it until you felt it against your cheek as he kissed you or got to run your fingers through it.

You were more than ready for the kissing to turn into something more, when he pulled back and gave you a smile. “I have to get ready to go.”

“No,” You pouted as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “You can’t go, I’m too invested in this to stop now.”

He chuckled in response. “I have too, I have a couple appointments scheduled that I can’t miss.” Stopping, he placed another kiss on your lips. “But I should be done early in the afternoon, so that means later on we can pick up right where we left off. Besides we’ve been locked in your house for two days now.”

“Yeah, that's too bad for you, huh?” you teased.

“The worst two days ever! We had too much food, and way too much sex, it’s not healthy.”

“Okay, I guess you’re right, I should probably get up and do some of that adult stuff too,” you said, scrunching up your nose in disgust. 

“That’s my girl,” he replied with a giggle, while patting your leg.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to your bathroom and turned around to face you once he was standing in the doorway. “Adulting means taking showers with your boyfriend, right?”

“Hell yes it does!” you yelled, jumping out of the bed.

You and Rob took, a little too much time in the shower, making Rob late for whatever appointments he had. So, you made a mental note to never let him convince you to shower together if you one of you was in a rush. 

While he was gone, you made your way through your house, cleaning up anything that needed to be, then got everything, including yourself ready for his return. You slipped on a pretty little sundress, pulled out a bottle of red wine, ordered some Chinese food, and lit some candles. Just getting everything situated when you heard your front door open.

“Honey, I'm home,” he yelled.

“Hey Robbie, I'm in the kitchen!”

Sitting down you poured two glasses of wine and took a drink from yours just in time for Rob to come around the corner, with his glasses on and a freshly shaven beard. Causing you to choke on your mouthful of wine.

He pouted at your response. “You don’t like it.”

“I… I…” 

All it took was him walking into the room and you completely forgot how to speak. You would be lying if you said you didn’t love the beard, but that was the kind of effect Rob had on you. With every new outfit he wore, with every smile he gave you, you found yourself falling in love with him for a whole new reason. There was nothing he could do, that you wouldn’t love. 

“Robert Patrick Benedict, how dare you!” you scolded, trying not to let on how hot and bothered he made you. “You know how much I love the beard.”

You thought you were succeeding in hiding how weak he was making you, but when you saw the devilish grin forming on his face you knew he was on to you. 

“Uh-huh and what else?” 

“Well it’s just not fair for one man to be this attractive! I mean your hair, those arms, the glasses, and apparently bearded or beardless, you are hot no matter what! I am a grown woman Rob, I’m not supposed to choke when I see you walk into a room.”

With his eyes dark with lust and a smirk on his face, he closed the gap between you and wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. “So, you do like it?”

“I do like it,” you said wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing yourself against him. “Very much”.

“That’s good, because even though I know my girl likes the beard, I did this just for her.” 

“Oh, did you now?” you giggled. 

He nodded. “Well you see, I have this amazing, beautiful, girlfriend, whom I’m madly in love with and I don’t even pretend to know why she picked me, so I figured I should do what I can to keep her satisfied.”

“Well I can’t speak for this girl of yours, but I can honestly say no matter what you do, I am fully satisfied.”

“That’s good to know,” he replied with a smile. “Should I see, just how satisfied I can make you with this new beard?”

Before you could respond his lips were on yours as he lifted you up onto the table. Carding your fingers through his hair, you brought your hands down to the side of his face, and pulled back, to look at him adoringly as you caressed his cheek. 

“I do have one thing to say, though. I’m really glad that you can still see the white patch. If you didn’t I might not be as fond of the new look.” 

He started to laugh. “I really do love you.”

“I love you too, Rob.”


	8. Some People Are Worth the Effort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rob's weakness as much as he is yours and when he comes back after being gone a couple days you decide to take full advantage of that.
> 
> Ruth Connell and Richard Speight Jr. also appear in this chapter.

“Well hello sexy lady,” Ruth exclaimed, as you entered the hallway. “Give us a twirl.”

Following her instructions, you spun around in a circle, curtseying when you were done.

“That’s my girl,” she said walking over and grabbing your hands. 

That’s when you noticed her forehead furrowed in concentration as she, looked you over.

“Ruth, why are you looking at me like that?”

“This is the dress, y/n.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you replied with a sly smile.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to wear this out in public anymore?” she scolded. “You know, after that incident at Mark and Sarah’s wedding.”

You smiled as the memories of that evening came flooding back to you. You had no idea why, but this simple, flowy, little blue dress, drove Rob crazy. It was nowhere near the most provocative thing you owned, but yet every time you wore it, Rob didn’t seem to be able to keep his hands off of you. Even if you were in public or at your best friends wedding.

“Poor Robbie,” Ruth sighed, shaking her head. “You had excused yourself to go to the restroom and he stood up so fast that he almost knocked over the whole table.”

“Awe, the poor guy can’t help it, that he is awkward. It’s part of what makes him adorable. It’s what makes Rob, Rob.”

“Exactly y/n! That’s the point.”

You tried to stop the devilish grin from forming on your face, but you must not of succeeded because after a couple minutes Ruth continued.

“Y/n, you’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you?”

You put a hand up to your heart like you were hurt by her accusation. “Ruth, I would never do a thing like that, to such sweet man.” 

You could tell she wasn’t convinced. 

“Alright yes, I wore this on purpose! It’s just that he’s been gone for three days and I kind of feel the need to hold that over his head, just a little bit.”

She playfully rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arm around your shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Yep, that’s my girl!”

All of a sudden you were startled by a voice, coming from behind you. “There’s two of the most beautiful girls in the world.”

You looked over just in time for Rob to place a kiss on your lips and as he wrapped his arms around you, you noticed what he was wearing. Those tight black pants, a white button up shirt, and black vest. It was one of your favorite looks, guaranteed to turn you on and fast.

“We’re looking kind of handsome tonight, aren’t we?” you teased, crossing your arms behind his neck. “You even pulled out, one of my favorite outfits.”

Flashing you that famous boyish smile, he nodded. “Yeah, I figured since I had been gone a couple days, I should try to look good for my girl.”

Letting out a giggle, you leaned in for a kiss, and noticed his eyes already scanning your body.

“Rob, Ruth, y/n, come on,” Misha yelled, poking his head out of the greenroom. “The staff wants to go over the schedule with us.”

Following Misha’s orders, you followed Ruth towards the door, only getting halfway there before you noticed that Rob wasn’t with you. Instead, he was planted right where you had left him, tongue sticking out, as he stared in your direction.

“Robbie are you coming?” you asked, causing him to jump in response.

“Uh, yeah sorry, I guess I just got a little preoccupied.”

Your plan was working perfectly. Rob had only been there for a couple minutes and he was already distracted.

The two of you sat down next to Ruth, Misha, and the others, as the Creation staff started going over the days events. Rob, however, was not content on just sitting there, after a couple of minutes his hand found its way to your thigh. Another couple minutes went by and you felt him begin to caress your leg.

He was trying so hard to keep it casual, but knowing deep down that it was killing him you decided to play along and placed your hand on the inside of his leg, his breath hitching in response.

“Alright Rob and Rich,” one of the volunteers yelled out, startling you both. “You guys are almost up. Y/n, you have the first panel of the day, so you might as well go with them.”

While heading towards the stage, Rob tried to take your hand, but Richard had already positioned himself between the two of you, throwing his arm around you.

“You’re looking as beautiful as ever y/n,” Richard exclaimed. “Blue really is your color.”

As he looked over at Rob, you could see the devilish look on his face and knew he was up to no good.

“Right Bobbo,” he said, patting Rob on the back. “Doesn’t she look fine as hell when she’s wearing blue?”

Rob glared in response as you playfully pinched Rich’s side. “Knock it off Speight! Why don’t you go get to the stage where you should be.”

As Rich scurried away, giggling, you looked over to find Rob’s cheeks blushing red. “Oh, come on Robbie, don’t let him rile you up. You know he’s just teasing you.”

Without saying a word, he grabbed your hand and lead the two of you into a supply closet and in one quick motion he had shut the door and pinned you up against the wall as he kissed you passionately.

“Woah what was that?” you asked, almost out of breath as he pulled back.

“You know exactly what that was,” he answered, with a growl. “You know I can’t help myself when you wear this dress.”

Biting your lip, you snaked your arms up around his neck, running your fingers through his hair. “So what you are saying is that you finally caved? I say Mr. Benedict, you haven’t even been here an hour and you have given in, I think that’s a job well done on my part.”

“A job well done?” he questioned. “Are you telling me you wore this dress, just to mess with me?”

“You do know how much I miss you when you’re gone,” you shrugged. Bringing one of your hands down from around his neck, you started playing with his tie, slowly wrapping it around your hand. “And it kind of looks to me like you had the same idea.”

Pouting, he dropped his head. “Maybe, but you always last longer than I do and it’s not fair.”

Gently tugging at his tie, you leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. “I only last longer because I like how hard you try to get my attention and if it makes you feel any better it is really difficult.”

He started to laugh and at the same time you felt his hands on your hips as he started to bunch the chiffon fabric of your dress in his fists. “Well, since I already got you in the closet we might as well make the best of it.”

Wanting to do just that, his lips were back on yours, in no time. He hiked up your dress as you began to undo his tie and shirt. The two of you were so caught up in enjoying the moment that you almost didn’t hear Richard calling your names.

“Shit!” you yelled. By that time Rob had already moved down to your neck and as you tried to push him away, he let out a groan. “Rob, we are supposed to be on stage!”

His head shot up and just in time to hear the next part of Rich’s speech. “Alright guys who wants to bet Y/n and Rob are hiding somewhere trying to create a little Benedict?”

With that, Rob was out the door, running for the stage with you not too far behind him. 

“Well look at who finally decided to show up!” Rich exclaimed as the two of you entered onto the stage. “What were you two up to?”

“Oh you know, stuff.”

“Huh, and by stuff you mean Robbie?” he replied, pointing at Rob.

Looking over, you couldn’t help but laugh, at the sight of Rob standing there, clothing disheveled, face once again bright red.

“What can I say,” you shrugged. “I can’t control myself when he wears that black tie and a white shirt. Poor Rob didn’t even stand a chance.” 

Rob smiled and all of the women in the crowd started to cheer. 

“Alright you fangirls, I get it,” Rich replied shaking his head. “I knew we should’ve bet on whether or not you two were doing something naughty, I would’ve been rolling in the money right now.”

After your panel was done and Ruth had replaced you on the stage, you gently grabbed Rob's hand getting him to stop and face you. "Can I ask you something? Why out of all the outfits I own, is this your favorite?"

With a big smile, he wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you into a tight embrace. "Do you remember when we first met and you told me you weren't the kind of girl to get all dressed up and pretty for a man?"

You thought about it for a minute, than nodded.

"I didn't really understand why you said that, I mean I already thought you were beautiful," he replied. "And then by the end of that first week, when I picked you up and you came out wearing this blue dress, you just looked at me, shrugged, and said "Some people are worth the effort." You had gotten all dressed up just because you thought it would impress me, but I had already fallen in love with you."

You had completely forgotten about that night, but all along the whole reason Rob loved that dress so much, was because he knew you had worn it just for him.


	9. A Little Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rob decides he's not too fond of having people over for the 4th of July, he tries anything he can think of to get you to cancel the evening.

It was the fourth of July and you and Rob were hosting a cookout to celebrate, and as you were working away in the kitchen, Rob was suppose to be outside firing up the grill. However, when you turned around, you found him leaning up against the door way into the kitchen, as he watched you.

“I thought you were suppose to be getting the grill ready?” you asked, eyeing him, curiously.

“I’m done,” he replied with a shrug. “I was just coming in here to get the food, and got a little sidetracked.”

Knowing, right away where he was going with this, you let out a chuckle. “Did you now? And what exactly is it that has you so distracted?”

“Oh, you know, the same thing that always distracts me.” Walking up behind you he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist. “My sexy, beautiful wife, who is walking around our kitchen barefoot, in her tight denim shorts.”

Placing kisses in a path from your ear, down your neck to your shoulder, his hands began fumbling at the fabric of your shirt.

“Oh no Mr. I don’t think so,” you scolded, while shimmying out of his grasp. “We have at least a dozen people on their way here, right now, we have things to do.”

“Exactly! They aren’t here yet, so that means we have time.”

He looked so adorable, with those bright blue eyes wide with excitement, and that big smile plastered on his face. It was almost enough to make you give in, but lately you had been trying really hard to have self control when it came to Rob, and you couldn’t let his boyish charm get to you.

“Very funny Robbie, but we both know you aren’t a fan of quickies. After all, your favorite part of sex is the cuddling afterwards.”

“I know! That’s why I said it. Nobody is here yet, we could just tell them that one of us started not to feel well or something and that they can’t come anymore.”

Shaking your head, you turned back to the counter to finish preparing the food. “Nice try Benedict, but it’s not going to happen.”

“Oh, come on,” he pleaded. “I just got back from the shows in Atlanta and in two days I have to leave for a convention. I want to spend time with you y/n, just you.”

This time when you turned to look at him, you found him pouting, doing his best to look adorable, but once again, you weren’t falling for it.

“Really Rob? I’m pretty sure we have more than made up for the time you were in Atlanta already, and also that convention you are referring to, I’m pretty sure we are both going to be there. All weekend.”

“Maybe,” he said still pouting. “But you can’t look like this all day and then expect me to behave myself all day.”

Leaning in you placed a kiss on his lips. “I guess that’s what you get for having such a beautiful wife.”

From that point on it was non stop. He was trying anything he could think of to get you to give into him and you had to admit, he knew all the right things to try. 

Not too long after everyone had arrived you were standing in the kitchen with your sister, when you noticed Rob sneaking past you and up the stairs to your bedroom, coming back down no more than five minutes later after ditching the shirt he had been wearing and changing into a plain white t-shirt that was more fitted to broadcast his arms and shoulders.

“Did you just go up and change your clothes?” you asked, as he walked back into the kitchen.

“Yes I did,” he replied with a smirk. “I had gotten something on my shirt, so I had to change it.”

“Uh huh, sure you did.”

You watched him, suspiciously, has he walked over to the kitchen table and picked up the brown, leather case containing his glasses.

“Having problems seeing too, I take it?”

Turning back to face you, he slipped on his glasses and gave you a big cheesy grin. 

Scoffing you shook your head. “Really Rob! Come on!”

At that point your sister turned around. “Jesus y/n, what’s wrong with you?”

Raising your hand up in the air, you motioned towards Rob, who was walking over to the kitchen counter. “This little shit is what’s wrong with me! I’m not giving him what he wants so he’s acting out, and it’s starting to irritate me!”

Putting his elbows on the counter, he rested his head in his hands, giving you, another big, cheesy, smile. “You can’t get mad at me, I’m adorable and you love me.”

“Awe y/n, look at him, how can you resist,” your sister, interrupted. “Besides, he’s just trying to show off for you.”

“You are not helping,” you scolded, before turning back to look at Rob. “And you sir, need to knock it off! Or I am going to tell everyone what an ass you are and ruin that whole sweet and adorable reputation of yours.”

Of course you weren’t serious, and luckily he seemed not to take your threat seriously either, because he kept it up for the rest of the evening. While you were placing the food onto the table, his hand conveniently found it’s way to your ass, and once you had both finally sat down, he was right beside you, rubbing your knee, or slipping his hand under the fabric of your shirt. It never failed, any chance he got, his hands would find their way to someplace they didn’t belong. 

Once the sun had gone down, and the fireworks were over, everyone went home, and you walked into the living room to find Rob on the living room sofa. 

“Well today went well don’t you think?” you asked walking over to stand next to him.

“I guess,” he replied with an exasperated sigh. “I think it could’ve gone better.”

You chuckled in response, knowing what he meant, and leaned down placing a kiss on the top of his head. “Well, I thought it was a great day, and now I’m going to go up and take a shower.”

As you began to walk past him, he reached up and grabbed you, pulling you down onto his lap.

“No, I think it’s time for cuddling” he said while wrapping you tightly in arms and nuzzling into the crook of your neck.

Right away, you felt him beginning to nibble at your neck and not too long after that, you could feel the buttons being undone on your shirt.

“Hey!” you scoffed. “Robert Patrick Benedict, that is not cuddling!”

Lifting his head to look at you, he gave you a devilish grin. “What are you talking about? I’m not doing anything.”

“Uh huh, so those buttons on my shirt just unbuttoned themselves, huh?”

“It’s magic,” he gasped, looking down at your shirt.

“You know Rob, you are so cute, I might of been willing to believe that, but being that you have been up-to-no-good all day...”

“I know, I pulled out all the stops and you still didn’t cave!” he yelled, interrupting you. “I think I’ve started to lose some of my effect on you.”

He looked so disappointed and you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “Actually Robbie, you have more of an effect on me now than you ever have.”

Snaking your hands up around his neck, you ran your fingers through his hair, playing with soft brown curls. “But you see, I am grown woman, I need to try to practice some self control. I can’t have my way with you every time you look sexy, or we would never rest.”

“Oh, is that so?” he asked, eyes bright with excitement.

You nodded. “Mmmhmm. I mean I find pretty much everything about you a turn on. Those big blue eyes, the hair...” Trailing off, you brought your arms down, running your hands over his chest and down his arms, and let out a sigh. “Okay, I think I held out long enough.”

Practically jumping off the couch, your lips hit his, and clothing started to be removed. Self control. It was a good idea, but you were starting to realize, it just made things worse the longer you tried to resist.


	10. Can't Catch a Break

“Y/n, have you seen my keys?” Rob yelled, as you heard him fumbling around on the hallway table. “I thought I had left them right here when we got back last night.”

Keeping your nose buried in your magazine, you ignored his question. 

“Baby?” 

This time when he spoke you could tell that he was coming up behind you, but still, you kept your attention focused on the page in front of you. You knew where his keys were and that was because you had them hidden in the back pocket of your jeans. You weren’t going to tell him that however because you also knew why he needed the keys in the first place. He had an appointment to get his haircut, and no matter how much you tried to persuade him to keep the long hair, he wasn’t giving in, and that lead you to taking drastic measures.

“Hello?” he asked, leaning over the back of the sofa. “Are you really into that magazine or are you just ignoring me?”

You could feel him getting even closer to you, and without even thinking, let out a giggle.

“Yeah that’s what I thought! You can’t ignore me, it’s impossible.”

“Eh,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders. “I wouldn’t say it’s impossible, I just know how you get if I don’t give you attention.”

Walking around the couch, he sat down in front of you on the edge of the end table and grabbed the magazine from your hands, tossing it aside. “Are you sure it’s not because I’m adorable and you love me?”

“Well with your hair like this, it’s a yes, hands down, but since you’re getting it cut, we might have a problem.” Stopping, you pretended to think about it for a minute.

“Oh,” you gasped in excitement. “Since you can’t find your keys that means you’ll have to cancel your appointment. I guess you’ll have to remain sexy forever.”

As he stared back at you with an eyebrow raised you knew he was on to you. “Y/n are you hiding my keys, just because you think it will stop me from getting a haircut?”

You shook your head.

“Well alright then,” he sighed, standing up and moving to sit next to you on the couch. “I guess since I can’t go to my appointment, we have some time to fool around, before we have to go to work.”

Grabbing you, he pulled you over onto his lap and placed a kiss on your lips. As the kiss deepened, his hands explored your body and you tangled your fingers through his messy, brown curls. Even with those amazing blue eyes, and famous grin, your two favorite features were the arms and the curls. It didn’t matter how short it was you could always see those curls, and you loved it. 

As fond as you were of those curls, however, nothing compared to how it looked once he let it grow out, and you would be lying if you said that even though Rob had always turned you on, the longer hair tempted your self control, leading to many exciting moments of not being able to wait till you got home.

“Um y/n?” he questioned, pulling back to look at you. “What do you have in your back pocket?”  
In one quick movement, he had reached into your back pocket and retrieved his keys. “Didn’t know where my keys were huh?”

With a scoff and roll of your eyes, you slipped off his lap and back onto the couch. “Fine, go get your haircut, but don’t blame me when we don’t have as much sex anymore.”

He stared at you for a minute, then pouted. “Are you really not going to find me attractive anymore just because I cut my hair?”

You shrugged. Of course you were still going to find him attractive. You were actually even starting to think a haircut was a good idea, then maybe you would finally be able to relax and not get worked up every time he entered the room.

“Okay,” he replied, shaking his head. “I maybe wouldn’t get too use to the idea of not having as much sex, because even though I won’t be turning you on as fast, I still won’t be able to keep my hands off of you.” 

A couple hours later, you were on the set of the t.v show both you and Rob worked on and just like usual you were so busy running around that you didn’t have the time to stop by and see Rob before you started shooting and boy did that turn out to be a big mistake. 

You see, you played the secretary and Rob’s character was the boyfriend of your much hated boss. The way the story was set up, you were suppose to hate him too before eventually falling for each other, and today definitely wasn’t the day the producers had planned, but from the moment he walked out of that elevator, all brain function came to a screeching halt.

“Is she in today?” he asked. Walking up to the desk. 

“Um… I… What?”  
“My girlfriend, your boss, is she here?”

You knew you had to look ridiculous, sitting there will your jaw dropped, as you fumbled over your words.

“Cut!” the director yelled. “Y/n let’s try this again.”

You nodded and as they got the cameras ready, you noticed the devilish grin Rob was wearing as he looked at you. The two of you had been together long enough, that you could tell when you had the other one all worked up.

“Is something wrong y/n?” he asked slyly.

“You… I... You know what, you’re an ass!”

This made him smile and it wasn’t just any smile, it was one of those up-to-no-good smiles were he stuck his tongue out between his teeth.

Multiple failed attempts later of trying to finish the scene, everyone decided to cut the night short and just start the forbidden romance stuff a little bit earlier than originally planned, which you were more than okay with because once again you found the idea of waiting till you got home to be a difficult one, and were barely able to make it through the door.

“So, that was a fun day huh?” Rob asked, shutting the front door and locking it. 

Just as he turned around you reached him. Kissing him so hard, you made him stumble backwards.

“Can I at least get my shoes off before you start trying to have your way with me?” he asked with a giggle, as you began to unbutton his shirt.  
Finishing with his buttons, you began nibbling at his neck as you moved down and began tugging on the belt of his jeans, giving him the answer he needed, without saying a word.

He let out another chuckle. “I thought you said there would be no more sex if I cut my hair?”

“No I said there wouldn’t be as much sex,” you grunted, still trying to free his belt from the loop of his jeans.

Once you had finally succeeded, you discarded the object onto the floor and looked up at him, giving him a big cheesy, grin in satisfaction, which he matched.

“Yeah, I knew you wouldn’t be able follow through with it, baby.”

Running your fingers up his chest and through his, now spiky hair, you crossed your arms behind his neck, and let out a sigh. “Me too, I think I was just hoping I would finally be able to get a break from wanting to rip your clothes off.”

“Now you know how I feel,” he replied, swooping you up.


	11. The Perfect Combination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you go visit Rob on the set of his new movie, you shocked to see a side to him you have never seen before. What shocks you even more are the feelings his performance arouse in you. 
> 
> This fic is based off of the Movie Call back. I by no means am suggesting you watch it, however he looks really good in it!
> 
> Warnings: Light Language, Fluffy smut (Not overly explicit)

Every movie or T.V. show Rob did, he would beg you to come to the set for a visit. He was always so excited to show off for you, especially if it was a project he was proud of, and it was one of the things you loved most about him. Truth be told, you loved going to see him, and were more than willing to watch him, but as you stood in the back of that room watching him film, you know you were in over your head. 

As soon as you had walked onto the set, you could feel this energy coming off of him, like you had never felt before. He was reclined back, an extra button undone on his blue shirt, and his feet up on the desk, as he eyed the woman sitting across from him. Then he began to speak. Every word flew sharply off his tongue, accompanied by a hint of sarcasm and a cheeky grin and that’s when you realized, he was playing the asshole. He looked so different, somehow becoming even sexier than he was when he had left that morning. 

His hair was just at that sweet spot, where it drove you crazy, and now there was the beard, too. He started growing his beard just for this movie and at first you weren’t that fond of the idea, but the more it started to grow in, the more weak it made you, and as you watched him now, you realized how he perfect he looked. He actually looked like the perfect asshole, radiating sex and confidence, and you found yourself getting both turned on and worried at the same time. The feeling only getting stronger, the longer you watched him.

The side you were seeing of Rob, was a side of him that, in all the years you had been together, you had never seen. Sure you had arguments, and you had seen him get angry, but he always tried his hardest to remain sweet and awkward out of fear of hurting anyones feelings. He was doing such a great job, and it seemed to come to him so easily, and that’s what was worrying you. He had two more roles coming up, where he was going to be playing the “asshole”, what happened if he started to get use to how good it felt to have that level of confidence? The way Rob could be sweet, adorable, and awkward in one moment and turn around and be a sexy, rock god the next, still completely delirious of the effect he had on people, was one of the things that made you fall in love him.

“Alright everyone take five!” 

Suddenly aware of all the movement and noise around you, you noticed you had lost track of Rob and found him walking of the stage, searching through the crowd of people to find you. The moment his eyes finally met yours, his whole demeanour changed, the attitude of his character melting away, as he sprinted towards you, with a big smile.

“Yes! my girl’s finally here!” As soon as he reached you, he wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you just barely off the ground as he kissed you, an action that made you giggle. “What did you think so far?”

“I’m kind of shocked, I had no idea you had it in you to be such a jerk.” 

He pouted in response, as you brought your hands up, running your fingers over his beard.

“And it’s kind of turning me on,” you whispered.

“Oh is it?” he asked with a giggle. “Are you sure it’s me being a jerk that’s turning you on and not the hair and beard?”

“You know what, that is a very good question.”

“Everyone we’re gonna start getting ready for the next scene.”

“You’re going to stay right?” Rob asked, excitedly.

“Are you kidding? You got my attention, I can’t leave now.”

For the rest of the day, every time he would get a break he would run straight for you with the same grin, so excited that you were there, and every time you couldn’t help but laugh, because even with how easy it was for him to play such a character, it was just as easy for him to turn back into the excited puppy, the moment he saw you. 

You, however, were finding that this different version of your husband, was becoming quite the turn on. Especially when you started to think about what the outcome of him keeping that kind of attitude in the bedroom might have and by the time the last scene of the day was finishing up, you were more than ready to test that theory.

“So? What’s the verdict beautiful?” he asked, as you walked up and joined him on the stage. 

Placing yourself in front of him, he put his arms around you, pulling you in close, as you brought your hands up to rest on his chest.

“Well, I’m finding this side of you to be very intriguing,” you replied, starting to play with the unbuttoned collar of his shirt. “I’m just kind of wondering, if I can start expecting to see this kind of behavior at home. I mean, I’m sure it’s kind of nice having control over people like that, and not caring about what others think of you.”

Looking up at him, you could tell he was confused.

“It’s just you were doing a really good job,” you continued. “And I was thinking that if you wanted to use this, “I say, you do” attitude when we get home, it just might work.”

“Huh, well, I guess we should hurry up and get home then.”

When you got back home, you slipped off your shoes and started to walk through the dining room, towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

“Robbie, I’m going to take a shower, I’ll be back down in a minute.”

“Um, excuse me?” he scoffed. 

Turning around, you were surprised to see him already beside you. That’s when you realized what he was doing.

“I didn’t say it had to be right away, I figured we could at least relax a little bit first.”

He shook his head, eyes dark with lust. “No, you’re going to do what I tell you to do.”

You tried your best not to smile. Watching Rob play the bad guy, was nice to watch, but now that you were on the receiving end of it, you didn’t know how to respond.

“What if I decide I’m not in the listening kind of mood?” you taunted, giving him a devilish grin.

Grabbing you, he spinned you around so you were facing the table, causing you to let out a shriek in anticipation, and placed himself against you.

“Is this what you wanted?” he growled in your ear, starting to nibble at the sweet spot your neck.

You let out a hum of satisfaction. “I don’t know, you’re not done yet are you?”

Putting a hand on your back, he bent you over the table and hiked up your skirt, before pulling your panties off and tossing them aside.

“I take it that’s a no,” you replied with a giggle. 

Your heart raced with anticipation as you waited to feel him pressed against you again, and with the sound of the zipper on his pants being undone, he placed his hands on your hips and lined himself up to your entrance. Goosebumps tingled down your spine when you felt the tip of his cock teasing your folds. Then he let out a sigh.

“Nope, I can’t do it y/n, this doesn’t feel right.”

Laughing, Rob helped you stand and turned you to face him, leaving his hands on your waist.

“You just can’t bring yourself to treat me like that, can you Robbie?”

“No,” he replied, shaking his head. “You’re the woman I love, I’m not suppose to fuck you like you’re just anybody, I’m suppose to make love to you.”

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you ran your fingers through his hair and leaned in placing a soft kiss on his lips before pulling back to rest your forehead against his. “So I can ask you to make love to me now?”

No words were needed after that. With his lips placed on yours, he lifted you up. Carrying you over to the couch, where he gently laid you down, and placed himself in between your legs. His kisses were soft, yet deep and passionate, and the way he paid attention to that spot on your neck, taking his time to make you feel how much he loved you, only made you ache for him more. You tugged on his pants, signaling you were ready for him, and helped him remove his shirt, enjoying the view of his now bare frame.   
This time, when he lined up, he effortlessly eased himself into you, your back arching in pleasure. His lips returned to yours, as he began to thrust into you. What began as a steady pace, gradually quickened, every roll of his hips getting you closer to your orgasm. He always knew just how to move and when, doing whatever he could to give you the most pleasure. Like, how, just as soon as he began to feel you getting close, he would move back to your neck, pushing deeper inside you, a combination that always induced your climax.

Just like you knew it would, your orgasm came not too shortly after. A moan escaped from your lips and you gripped your fingers through his hair, making sure not to tug hard enough that it hurt him and a couple seconds later he joined you. Kissing a path up from your neck, to your lips, he stayed buried inside you, as you both came off your highs, then slowly pulled out of you, so he could cuddle up next to you, with his arm wrapped tightly around your waist.

“So?” he asked, still slightly out of breath. “Do I still satisfy you? Or do I have to start learning how to bring out the jerk when we have sex?”

Bringing your hand up to the side of his face, you caressed his cheek with your thumb. “I want you just as you are. I want the guy, who makes me want to rip his clothes off, but also cuddle him at the same time. I want the guy who can play that kind of character and then come home and make love to me like you just did. In fact, you’re actually kind of perfect.”

“You think I’m perfect?” he asked, shyly.

Moving your hand to the back of his head you pulled him down, to kiss him. 

“You are definitely perfect, Robbie.”


	12. Quite The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beating the summer heat is even more of a challenge when you have an up-to-no-good boyfriend.

To say you weren’t a fan of summer, was an understatement. You hated being hot and sweaty all the time, and no matter how much time you spent in the pool, or air conditioning, you still couldn’t get rid of that wet, sticky feeling from your skin. To top it all off, the summer months were the months that you and Rob were at your busiest, and by July, when the Supernatural Convention in Chicago rolled around, you had worked almost every day that summer. It’s not that you were complaining, you felt extremely blessed to have work you enjoyed, but when you had been asked to attend Chicon, you were more thrilled to get to spend time with Rob than anything. 

You were so excited that you had yourself all packed the day before. You were going to get to spend the weekend hanging out with your friends, and after a week of being apart, Rob too. You were never not going to be thankful for these conventions. With the little time you had to be together, all these trips were really helping your relationship to grow. 

You arrived in your hotel late on Wednesday night. Checking into your room that, as Creation arranged, you were sharing with Rob. Everybody in your private circle were aware of your relationship, and even though the fans speculated and “shipped” you both together, you weren't ready to make it public just yet. You didn't know why, but you both liked the whole low key thing. That was the only good thing about not arriving the same day. The hotel lobbies were always filled with fans, but since you arrived separately, they would never be able to track the two of you back to the same room. You always made sure not to walk back together, during the rest of the weekend, either. 

Once you got to the room, you threw your bags on the floor, and pulled out your phone, reading the text he had sent. He told you he would arrive tomorrow, just in time for the pre-con lunch, with you and Rich. You now knew exactly when you were going to be seeing him and it was all you needed to become even more excited.

Between the plane ride, and overall long day, you were exhausted. So, after taking a quick shower, you changed your clothes and fell fast asleep, not waking up once the whole night, until the next morning when you felt that familiar scratching against your cheek, that you loved so much.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Rob whispered, from where he laid behind you, with his right hand on your waist as he placed small kisses in a path over your cheek and down your jaw, and neck. 

Turning onto your back, to look at him, you gave him a sleepy smile. “Hey you, you're here early.” 

Reaching up, you placed your hands behind his head, and pulled him closer, for a slow, deep kiss. You smiled under his lips, happy to finally have him there.

“I am and I missed you so much,” he replied, looking at you adoringly.   
His lips quickly traveled to your neck, and you bent your head back, allowing him easier access.

“I missed you too, my beautiful man.”

As his lips grazed your skin, you ran your fingers through his soft, messy curls. Soon, you felt both of his hands hands on your waist, sneaking slowly underneath your T-shirt to stroke your skin. You let out a soft moan.

“Mmm...you really did miss me, didn’t you baby?” 

Moving he gently placed himself on top of you, right between your legs, where you were able to feel his hard on against your shorts. Smirking, he began to slowly rub against you.

“Seriously? You can't even wait for me to wake up completely?” You teased, feeling him smile against your skin as he kissed down your throat to your breasts.

“It's been a week already, my love, I am going crazy.” 

The feeling of his beard against your skin was one you would never tire of. Neither was the feeling of his mouth leaving those marks, in the places where he was sure nobody would be able to see them.

“Wait, but we have to meet Rich in a-”

“Rich can wait, I always wait for him," he interrupted, still nibbling and sucking on your skin. 

“Yeah and so can you, Robbie.” 

You knew that would drive him crazy, but you also knew he wasn't going to accept it.

“Nope,” he said shaking his head, working his way back up your body. “I can't wait. I need things to happen...” Trailing off, he rolled his hips against you, letting his lips brush against your ear “When they are supposed to happen.”

That simple action was all it took to make you lose all control, and for a game of grinding and moving against each other to begin. As if the hot temperatures weren’t already driving you crazy, now you had Rob already getting you all hot and bothered.

The events of the morning passed, leaving you both a panting and sweating mess in your bed, with his arms wrapped tightly around you, as he placed kisses all over your body. Obviously, making you late for your lunch with Rich. Once you were finally ready to get up, you decided to shower together, which by now you should have known was an even worse idea, but what could you do? You loved each other too much and just couldn’t get enough of being together.

Your lunch was both quiet and fun. You always had such a great time with them, and as an added bonus, you got to spend time with Rob without looking suspicious. After lunch it was decided that since it was early, it would be a good time to walk around and see more of Chicago than just your hotel. It was the perfect day. You were able to start and end the day tangled up in the arms of the man you loved and in between you were able to meet some of the greatest fans, while you explored an equally amazing city. 

Friday started early and to your surprise, was somehow even hotter than the previous day, which made you glad you had decided to only pack dresses to wear all weekend. Slipping on one of the dresses, you headed down to the green room, excited to see those of your friends who were there that day.

“Damn, don’t you look beautiful today,” Briana exclaimed as she hugged you tight. Pulling back out to look at you she studied you for a minute. “And so happy." 

“Well the vibes here are wonderful! I’ve been meeting fans for two days and-” 

“And you and Rob didn't waste any time doing other stuff, either,” Kim said interrupting you, adding a little wink.

“That's correct,” you heard him say from behind you. Wrapping his left arm around your waist and placing a kiss on your cheek.

“Shut up,” you said quickly trying to get out from his grasp. 

This made the girls laugh, as they walked away to look over their schedules for the day, leaving you and Rob alone again. 

“You know what, I like this dress,” he said, almost a little bit too excitedly.

That’s when you felt him placing his hand on your butt, under your dress. You held your breath, hoping no one would be able to notice how flushed your face had become.

“Shh,” he whispered. His warm breath against your ear sending goosebumps down your spine. “I’m afraid you and I are going to have to be sneaking off.” 

Spinning around you playfully pushed him away. “We won't sneak anywhere and keep your hand out of there.” 

“That's what you’re saying now, but I know I will be able to convince you anyway.” 

“We’ll see about that Benedict.”

Once again, his hand slipped under your dress, to the inside of your thigh, and once again you stopped him. Someone had to be the one to set some limits, and you knew it had to be you.

Quickly looking around the room, you saw everyone was minding their own business and decided to use it to your advantage. Placing your hand right on his bulge. 

“Go calm down, baby, you need to be onstage in a little while,” you teased, with a devilish smile. 

With that action, Rob knew, without a doubt that you were challenging him, and he didn’t care one bit. He loved that you had this playful attitude and more importantly he loved how good it felt, getting back to the bedroom after letting it build up like this.

Throughout the day, your schedules were hectic and your paths hardly crossed, but the few times they did, you made sure to try and make the most of it. You loved that you were able to lead him on and drive him crazy. Deny him what you knew he wanted and was expecting.

“Come on, there's no one here. I miss you,” he pouted, placing his hand on your knee. 

It was your lunch break and the two of you had met in the green room, but while you had every intention of just eating lunch, Rob obviously had other plans. He was not about to let a perfect opportunity to get you to give in, go to waste. 

“You're crazy,” you responded, pushing his hand away. “We're in a hotel full of people and someone could come through that door any minute."

“Oh, that doesn’t matter Y/N” 

Looking over you found him staring back at you, with this big smile. That damn smile was the brightest and most beautiful thing you've ever seen, and could not resist but to smile back, before leaning in to kiss him. You started to lose yourself in his lips, and in his arms that were wrapped tightly around you, and before you became too far gone, you broke the kiss, and smiled back at him. 

“I love you,” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“I love you too baby.” 

What should’ve been a sweet moment, was quickly ended, when you once again found, his sneaky hand trying to make its way under your dress. Even though you tried to hide the effects he had on you, when he touched your skin, you couldn’t help it, and he of course noticed.

“I know you want to,” he said softly, brushing his lips against yours.

It wasn’t even a question! Of course you wanted too, but before you could answer, you heard the laughs and voices coming from the corridor and quickly pulled out, but he still kept his arm placed firmly on your waist. 

After spending some time with your friends, you went back to your schedules, keeping yourself busy, and even though you really wanted to be with Rob and he with you, you were too tired to do much of anything when you got back to the room that night.

Saturday, somehow went by even faster. Which was probably due to the fact, that you spent the whole day looking forward to the Saturday Night Special. 

“Is it really necessary that you wear that?” Rob asked from across the room, as you were applying your makeup.

You smiled, because you had in fact, picked this dress on purpose. “Why not? What’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong is that I don’t know if I will be able to concentrate with you dressed like that. What’s even worse is I know you do it on purpose, because you’re evil.”

Letting out a laugh, you walked towards him, noticing just how handsome he looked dressed in a simple black shirt and blue jeans. He was so beautiful, and sexy, and the combination made you fall even harder for him.

“Okay, but what do you think it does to me when you look this handsome?” you asked, playing with his hair. 

His lips met yours and you placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back. “Ah ah, and now you’re wearing lipstick.” 

“Dammit,” he scoffed, looking down, and wiping the lipstick from his lips.

Placing a quick peck, this time on your cheek, he grabbed his stuff and waited for you to do the same, so you could meet Rich, and make your way back down to the green room. 

You loved the atmosphere when the band played and that night seemed to be even more special than usual. It was the second time you were going to be singing and you were still nervous. Even though it was just like a normal day, just being with friends and listening to music, being in front of hundreds of people wasn't an easy task.

After Rob introduced you, you walked quickly to your microphone, waving at the crowd, who were screaming and cheering for you. Throughout your performance, you started to relax a bit. That was until Rob started looking at you, tongue sticking out between his teeth as he raised his eyebrow. Something that he knew made you weak.

Just as he knew what he was doing, you decided to play along. With your back facing him you threw your head back, placing it on his shoulder, you ran your hand across his ass, causing him to let out an “oh jesus,” that you were sure everybody had hear, singling you were doing the right thing. That performance was going to remain, as one of your favorites, one that you would never forget. The energy and rush you felt, when you sang with them was a feeling like you had never felt before. Plus, when you arrived backstage everyone was laughing at you and Rob, for being so obvious.

“You were amazing,” he said, snaking an arm around your waist and pulling you to him.

“You are amazing!” you exclaimed, hugging him.

Before pulling out, you felt his hand on your butt once again, and by the way he winked at you on his way back to the stage you knew he had realized how flustered he had made you.

The moment you knew you couldn't take it anymore was when you decided to go for drinks with the rest of the cast after the concert. Normally, he wouldn't sit next to you, allowing you and the girls to have your girl talk, but since he was invested on making your life impossible that night, he was quick to take the place right next to you.

A little bit later you were entertained, by a conversation you were having with Ruth, and the same went for Rob who was talking with Rich and Billy. Everything seemed to be completely normal, and that’s when it hit you. It was too normal, and that only meant that it was the calm before the storm. Just like that, just as the thought entered your mind, you felt his fingers tickling the inside of your thigh. Your first instinct was to close your legs together, which only put him at a better angle to tease you.   
You shot him a glare, and he smirked right back at you, knowing exactly what was he doing. 

As you tried to keep talking, you placed your hand on his forearm trying to remove his hand. Which he eventually did, but just as you were about to relax, there went his hand, right under your dress, fingers slipping under your panties. You shifted in your seat, trying to limit his access while also trying not to draw attention to what was happening, but before you could do anything else, his fingers began to tease your clit. After two days of this game, he was done playing, and was letting you know he would be the one to win this challenge.


	13. The Look of a Troublemaker

“Everybody please welcome to the stage, Rich Speight, Rob Benedict and Matt Cohen!”

As you followed Rob and Rich up onto the stage, you turned towards Billy and held out your hands. “Really William? Do I look like 6ft of solid muscle and dark hair?”

“No and thank God,” Rob and Rich said in unison.

“Yeah, I mean I know we all ship Rob and Matt together, but y/n and Rob seem to be in it for the long haul,” Rich added. “So since Matt couldn’t be here today we figured we should ask this hot, lady version of Matt to join us today, so Rob still has someone to make heart eyes at, the whole time.”

You had played Sam’s love interest for five seasons, but shortly after you and Rob had gotten pregnant with your first child, and knowing that was just the start of your family, you decided to stop acting and focus on your family. Years later you were honestly surprised that you were still being asked to do these conventions, and even though you were pretty sure that the only reason the fans were asking you back was to get the stories about you and Rob, you were happy to get these weekends with your friends.

“Y/n my question is for you actually,” a fan asked into the microphone. “I was watching that video Rich posted yesterday and was just wondering how do you do it? Because the only thing that us fangirls got from it was that if Rob looked at us like that he would be able to get anything he wanted.”

“That's exactly how I get everything I want,” Rob said with a big smile. 

You nodded. “Yes and it’s also something he has passed on to the kids. So just imagine that look times three. I walk in the room and I got our son, daughter, and Rob all giving me that look because they want something or did something bad.”

“I am not ashamed to say that I am a 47 year old child,” Rob admitted proudly, putting his hands on his hips.

Richard started to laugh. “Y/n why don’t we tell them about that one night a couple months ago that you called me and begged me to take your husband for a walk.”

The whole room filled with laughter. 

“Anyways it was like eight in the evening,” Rich continued. “My family and I were watching a movie, trying to get settled down for the night, and my phone rings. I pick it up and all I hear is “knock it off you’re not cute enough to get away with that!” And she wasn’t talking to the kids either.”

Rob dropped his head. “She was talking to me.”

“The poor girl was desperate,” Rich responded, still laughing. “Her exact words were Richard please come get Rob and take him for a walk, I just need some alone time!”

“Poor Rich, he was so confused,” you said, joining Rich in laughter. “But I had one kid who had preschool in the morning, and for whatever reason if one of them wakes up, they both have to get up! Rob always gets to be the fun dad, and I am the villain who insists on bed times, then gets them up early, and won't let them eat sweets past 5pm so they can go to bed.”

“I do make you breakfast though, that’s all ready for you when you get home,” Rob injected excitedly.

“Yes you do sweetie,” you said while patting his shoulder, before turning to face the crowd. “He does and even though he is a troublemaker, he is the best husband and father.”

The whole crowd awed in response and Rob turned on the bashful, boyish grin.

“See! Nothing but trouble! That cheeky little grin, and those bright blue eyes are the reason why we have two kids and the reason why even though I said I needed to have self control, we are going to have yet another kid to take advantage of me.”

Your hand flew up to your mouth as the realization of what you had said hit you and the crowd “Oooh’d” 

“I.. I uh.. Next question!” you stuttered, running over to the other side of the stage. “You have a question don’t you ma’am?”

“Well I think it’s safe to say y/n is going to be grounded when they get home,” Rich teased.

You could feel yourself starting to blush and turned back to the lady in the Rock God Roadie shirt.

“Y/n are you pregnant?” the lady asked, looking somewhat nervous and scared. “You and Rob are going to have another baby?”

Looking back at Rob and Rich, you couldn’t help but begin to smile at how Rob was looking at how eyes shining like he was the happiest man in the world, so you nodded, giving Rob the cue to keep going.

“Yes, we’re having another baby!” Rob exclaimed, finishing off with that big toothy grin, where he sticks his tongue out between his teeth. He loved being a dad, and you knew it was killing him, having to keep it a secret.

“Well, as I was saying those looks you saw yesterday were the look of a troublemaker. The looks of an adorable little shit who can apologize for cursing then drop the “F” bomb and get away with it. The kind of looks I can’t say no too, when I know it’s probably going to end with me getting knocked up. Now, since we’re only about three months in, we weren’t going to say anything yet, but yes there are now going to be three adorable Benedict children, taking over the world with their good looks and sweetness.”

Walking over you and Rob wrapped your arms around each other and Rich joined you, hugging you both. “Now I’m really glad Matt’s not here or this just wouldn’t be the same!”


End file.
